romance dawn
by ace of hope
Summary: con ambos mundos envueltos en caos la única esperanza es esperar el amanecer
1. Chapter 1 I'M NOT A LG

Romance dawn

Capítulo 1

Los oscuros nubarrones presagiaban una tormenta.  
La expresión de su rostro era presagio de su inminente partida.  
¿Presagio o presentimiento? ¡Quién sabe! Sólo sé que el desastre ocurrió luego de aquel sueño.

kari

Este era uno de esos días en los ninguna persona se vería en la necesidad de despertarse temprano, por ser obviamente el inicio de un prometedor fin de semana comenzando un viernes de suspensión de labores es decir un día libre de la rutina

Exactamente ese día, se habías suspendido las clases debido a una fuerte nevada, lo cual alegraría a cualquiera en especial para una adolescente de 17 años exactamente de nombre hikari yagamio simplemente _ kari_

Para bien o para mal, este día se habían suspendido las clases , este día tenía la atención toda la atención de sus amigos, este día ella es verdaderamente feliz…este día es su cumpleaños.

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que su segunda aventura en el digimundo termino ahora mismo kari contaba con 16 años y era una joven verdaderamente hermosa hecho que todos notaban …excepto ella..

Aun cuando no lo aceptaba sabía que este día es muy esperado por ella, claro, cualquier adolescente se siente especial en su cumpleaños ¿no? , kari se sentía llena de ansiedad al pensar siquiera en esta fecha , el saber que está a punto de llegar la emociona como una pequeña niña claro que esto no es completamente culpa suya , sus padres la habían tratado con pétalos de rosa durante toda su vida y ni hablar de sus cumpleaños . Muy en el fondo se reprendía a si misma por sus tan complicados cumpleaños pues la verdad era que la hacían parecer una niña pequeña e inmadura, de eso estaba consiente. Más aun, lo que la agobiaba era el hecho de que todos creían que no había madurado en todos estos años en los que había estado envuelta en un sinfín de aventuras en ese maravilloso mundo digital. Todos pensaban que seguía siendo la niña a la cual todos tienen que proteger a cada momento. — Tal vez no sea tan malo… tal vez sea lo único que ha mantenido nuestra amistad, el tener que estar a mi lado para protegerme—.dijo kari para sí misma únicamente teniendo a su mejor amigo en la cabeza.

Se deshizo inmediatamente de ideas de su cabeza no era normal que pensase así aun siendo últimamente este tema bastante recordado en su cabeza pero no por ello dejaba de ser extraño, le agobiaba pensar constantemente en su amistad con tk e imaginando que algún día acabaría, convirtiéndose en un miedo muy profundo para ella.

҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉

Tk

Eran las más de las 7:30 de la mañana, el molesto pitido agudo y rítmico de su reloj le había estado molestando desde hace un buen rato, pero la molestia de ese joven no se debía a que su sueño se viese interrumpido a causa dela alarma siendo este un día de descanso pues el mismo sabía que había sido culpa suya el no desactivar ese viejo aparato, la causa de su molestia radicaba en el hecho que desde hace algún tiempo estaba muy despistado aun cuando se tratase de la simple tarea de desactivar la alarma de su reloj no era muy normal que el joven lo olvidara. Esto preocupaba contantemente a tk ,por alguna razón desde hace unos meses había estado comportándose de manera extraña , podía estar de buen humor al despertar y para la tarde podía tener un humor de los mil demonios , y todo por pequeñas cosas que pasaban en la escuela o en cada reunión con sus amigos , la molestia común que le atormentaba era algo cotidiano como no pasar el tiempo suficiente con kari , su amiga , en la escuela , cosas como ver que comparte sonrisas y encantadoras miradas con alguien que no es el podían afectarle con gran severidad …sinceramente no sabía lo que le estaba pasando.

Olvidándose de sus problemas un momento, recordó la razón por la que se acostó tan tarde y era por ser un día muy especial para su amiga y nadie lo sabía mejor que él , su mejor amigo , tenía todo preparado para darle una gran sorpresa en compañía de sus otros 9 amigos , siendo esta una gran hazaña por parte del chico rubio pues para conseguir que todos estén disponibles para salir juntos era una terea muy difícil y casi imposible debido a la vida ocupada que cargaban cada uno de ellos , en especial de aquellos que eran mayores y tenían menos tiempo disponible debido a sus deberes escolares , pero todo había salido bien , tk se había pasado las últimas semanas ayudando a cada uno con sus tareas y deberes para que al fin pudieran desocupar un día de sus agendas, ahora ningún examen en la universidad o concierto de música se interpondrían en los planes takeru. Estas habían sido unas semanas muy duras pero todo valía la pena… kari lo valía. —Al menos tendré más tiempo para preparar todo—tras decir esto para sí mismo recupero su buen ánimo pues valía la pena haberse despertado temprano

҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉

kari

Había comenzado a levantarse con algo de pereza, poco habitual en ella, al ser una persona muy alegre y llena de vida no era muy común verla así y menos el día de su cumpleaños, a kari le había deprimido mucho sus propios pensamientos, no la dejaban en paz.

Todavía decaída comenzó a arreglar su cuarto se arrepintió de no seguir durmiendo pero algo no la dejaba descansar así que su única opción era levantarse. Luego de notar un ligero olor a humedad empezó por tender su cama, luego de la sabana una, dos y hasta tres frazadas hicieron falta para calentar la fría noche que pasaban los habitantes de odaiba justo al terminar de acomodar su almohada con estampados propias de una niña pequeña su mirada cruzo con una foto que permanecía estática en su pequeña cómoda café al lado de su cama, rápidamente una tierna sonrisa apareció en los labios de la chica al recordar la aventura que vivió en su infancia y continuo viviendo hace algún tiempo. Pero algo extraño comenzó a pasar

¿Conoces esa sensación agobiante al tener un nudo en la garganta? Pues esa sensación inundo el cuello de cari y sin dar previo aviso una lagrima traicionera se impactó en el cristal que cubría a la imagen cumpliendo su función de proteger la fotografía, en ese momento noto como sus brazos perdían fuerza y sus piernas comenzaban a ceder ante su propio peso obligándola a caer, esta era una sensación conocida por ella , se había desmayado con frecuencia en el pasado y conocía las reacciones que atravesaban su cuerpo en esas veces sabía de antemano que si sus manos comenzaban a temblar y su vista decaía era seguro que se desmayaría …odiaba esa sensación, pero algo estaba mal ,más aun esto era diferente a las tantas otras veces que había caído desmayada pero esta sensación no era del todo desconocida por kari.

Entonces llego lo que temía un frio característico recorrió su espalda y la parte baja de sus antebrazos comenzaba a temblar ligeramente junto con sus muñecas aumentando gradualmente con forme pasaban los segundos , ella rato de calmarse respirando continuamente sin perder aquel ritmo sereno hasta que finalmente dejaron de temblarle las manos solo para dar paso a un entumecimiento que empezaba desde sus hombros y terminaba hasta la punta de sus dedos, comenzaba a perder la calma cuando noto un fuerte sabor a cobre inundar su boca, entonces se dio cuenta…sabía quién era el culpable.

Las paredes de su alrededor parecían girar con más fuerza cada vez que miraba y su equilibrio se fue debilitando obligándola a caer, en un desesperado intento por mantenerse de pie, dio medio paso hacia atrás y logro sentarse en su cama aun así no pudo evitar que este movimiento fuera brusco, y terminara con un mareo y dolor de cabeza insoportable tras el duro golpe, pero a fin de cuentas estaba bien, no había caído, no aun.

Tras unos momentos de estar sentada su cabello se revolvió lo suficiente para que lo notara y también logro sentir una sensación parecida a si le hubieran pasado una sábana por la espalda aun cuando fue muy ligero asusto a kari y decidió acostarse completamente. Estando recostada en la cama poco a poco fue perdiendo uno a uno sus sentidos iniciando por la vista la cual ya estaba bastante débil, poco después el horrendo sabor a cobre desapareció pero en su lugar no había dejado nada, también comenzó a perder claridad en el oído dando paso a una paz profunda donde los normales y constantes ruidos de la ciudad no llegaban a perturbarla, curiosamente el olor que había notado al despertar se hacía más fuerte llegando al punto de sofocarla con un solo respiro. Como si no fueran suficientes emociones para el corazón de kari sintió el paso de esa cosa nuevamente pero esta vez fue en sus piernas que permanecían colgando fuera de la cama y esta vez la sintió más real lo cual parecía una mentira pues había creído perder toda sensación en su cuerpo y para la buena suerte de kari , había caído desmayada.

Luego de un par de horas pasando ligeramente las 11 de la mañana kari había despertado de lo más normal, todo aquello se había esfumado incluso el molesto aroma a humedad, además se sentía físicamente bien no sentía ningún malestar fuera del dolor de cabeza que comúnmente tarda más en desaparecer, ni siquiera tenía alguna herida así que decidió tomar aquello que la había sucedido esa mañana y catalogarlo como un sueño de esta forma dejaría descansar a su mente.

Desafortunadamente la fotografía no corrió con tanta suerte. Kari continuaba con unos segundos de desasosiego pues la cabeza le continuaba dando vueltas, era tal su malestar que ni siquiera notó el ruido que se produjo al romperse el vidrio cuando se estrelló contra el suelo de madera. Unos instantes después se recuperó lentamente, cuando su mirada estuvo lo suficientemente clara notó que la fotografía estaba casi intacta, solo tenía una cuarteadura pues el mismo marco había protegido en vidrio y a su vez evitaba que se saliera de su lugar. unos instantes después pudo agacharse a recoger la foto para darle un vistazo de cerca así que recogió cuidadosamente la foto tomándola suavemente del marco para así evitar que se estropeara más.

Cuando tuvo una vista clara y cercana de la imagen en su pupila se notaba a la perfección un profundo miedo superior al de su supuesto sueño…

Nunca se consideró a sí misma una persona muy crédula pero tampoco una persona sumamente escéptica sin embargo nunca había creído en presagios o en malos augurios aun así lo que veía en la foto no la dejaba del todo tranquila.

Negras nubes se formaban sobre los habitantes de aquella ciudad

Anunciaban un doloroso destino…


	2. Chapter 2 BS

Romance dawn

Capítulo 2

No nos vimos nunca pero no importaba, mi hermano despierto mientras yo dormía, mi hermano mostrándome detrás de la noche su estrella elegida.

Fragmento del poema —Yo tuve un hermano.

De Julio Cortázar—

Tk

¿Cómo había sido posible?, no había servido de nada el despertarse más temprano, no había terminado aún , su buen humor no había durado mucho pues algo le incomodaba , más aun le causaba un presentimiento lleno de angustia que no lo dejaba concentrarse haciendo que todo lo que hiciera le saliera mal , intento calmarse pero no lo lograba , sus manos temblaban un poco y las sentía frías siendo esto muy extraño debido a que el calor que estaba haciendo ,aun a esa hora de la mañana, era infernal , se preguntaba qué había pasado con el frio de hace unos minutos. El clima había cambiado drásticamente pasando de un frio insoportable a un calor infernal aun así, tk prefería mil veces el frio que el calor al cual no soportaba y menos uno tan abrazador. Sus manos no dejaban de temblar por mas lo intentase y el calor no lo ayudaba aunque en esos momentos el clima no era la principal preocupación de takeru estaba seguro de eso, aun cuando no supiera que le causaba ese sentir en su interior, sabía que no era el calor.

Suspiro pesadamente en un intento de sacar el aire caliente que había estado respirando y quemando su interior para dar lugar a una nueva porción de aire más frio y refrescaba su ser. Todo el trabajo que había estado realizando y que tenía que hacer, parecía no tener fin. No quería aceptarlo precisamente no quería aceptárselo el mismo , el hecho de haber negado ayuda de unos cuantos de sus amigos para que le ayudaran con estos preparativos poro no podía ya era muy tarde para llamar a alguno de ellos , él había decidido , confiado en que podría , resolver todo lo de esa sorpresa para kari , era lo que deseaba verdaderamente takeru , el lograr apreciar esa mirada llena de luz tan característica en los ojos de kari , esa mirada que había despertado sentimientos que ni el mimo tú podría ordenarlos como buenos o malos pero sin duda ahí estaban.

—Necesitas ayuda—se escuchó una voz decir tal premisa, pues el tono que uso dejaba en claro que no era una pregunta sino más bien una afirmación al parecer sus suplicas habían resultado, tal vez por obra de algún dios bondadoso o quizá alguna deidad propia del digimundo no lo sabía, el hecho era que su hermano había llegado de improviso pues no se suponía que llegara tan temprano así que su llegada ere una muy agradable sorpresa.

Tk tenía la iniciativa de preguntar a matt por su presencia pero las palabras no le salían, notaba como su garganta se cerraba poco a poco, sintiendo a carne viva lo que sentiría una persona al ser ahorcada por una cuerda más no pudo hacer nada, su cuerpo se quedo estático

Takeru no respondió nada tan solo se limitó a sonreír de lado a su hermano que a su vez correspondió al gesto, tal acción solo duro unos instantes pues la expresión en el rostro de takeru preocupo a matt y en cuestión de segundos noto como el cuerpo de su hermano caía inconsciente

҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉

҉҉҉Matt

Matt conducía tranquilamente el auto de su padre en dirección a casa de su madre y su pequeño hermano con la idea de ayudar al joven a preparar una reunión con sus amigos para celebrar el cumpleaños de kari, una de sus amigas. Era divertido y hasta cierto punto tierno ver como su hermano estaba profundamente enamorado de su amiga pensando en cómo es posible que kari n se dé cuanta en la forma de cómo la ve tk, pero lo entendía, había pasado una situación similar hace algunos años.

Lo único que le preocupaba erala reacción de kari al enterarse, pero como están marchando las cosas pueden que se demoren años aun así sería un duro golpe para su hermano el recibir una negativa por parte de kari.

Media hora después de haber iniciado su viaje , llego a casa de su madre , sin duda era mejor haber sacado su permiso aun cuando este sea de práctica , se le facilitaba mucho llegar con su hermano y no había problema , conocía perfectamente el camino , lo había recorrido desde hace años por lo menos una vez a la semana , no podía dejar solo a takeru , ya no estaba seguro de quien necesitaba a quien en realidad , había pasado de ser un hermano protector a ser uno cariñoso y atento , estaba consciente de que tk era meramente un jovencito pero no podía dejar de cuidarlo y ayudar en lo que pudiera.

Entro en el edificio y subió por las escaleras pasando de largo a el asesor, la razón era que este, había sido instalado recientemente en el edificio pero al subir prácticamente toda su vida por esas escaleras, hacerlo ahora le traía recuerdos muy especiales, continuo subiendo hasta el último piso siendo este el quinto, reconociendo todo a su paso, incluso en número de escalones

Continuo su camino y a su paso algunos residente lo saludaban amablemente pues era común verlo por ahí, incluso algunos de las inquilinas de su edad o incluso un poco mayores lo saludaban causando un poco de pena e el muchacho, desde pequeño nunca le había agradado tanto que le hablaran con ese tipo y tono de voz, fue uno de los principales problemas que tubo al empezar su grupo de música

Al fin había llegado a su destino y entro con facilidad pues tenía una copia de las llaves de esa casa, así como takeru tenía unas de la casa de su padre y suya. Entro y se encontró con un desastre , la verdad lo que veía no era lo mejor que había hecho takeru enseguida noto a su pequeño hermano parado pensando y de espaldas a él , tal vez se había dado por vencido , muy raro en él , y más tratándose e kari.

Al notar que no se daba cuenta de su presencia decidió hablarle, por supuesto que no le diría que su trabajo lo había decepcionado —necesitas ayuda—fue lo único que s atino a decir luego busco la mirada de takeru quien lo recibió con una sonrisa

Luego de unos instantes de no recibir, matt estaba a punto de volver a hablar pero lo que vio hizo que sus rodillas temblaran, su hermano se había desvanecido en un segundo y había quedado inconsciente.

҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉

Tk

Nunca le había pasado algo similar, aun cuando había días en los que pasaba todo el día entrenando con su equipo de baloncesto, nunca se había desmayado en toda su vida, sin lugar a dudas algo no estaba, algo faltaba y dolía… dolía algo dentro de él, no sabía cómo describirlo era un dolo profundo que no podía entender pues no estaba seguro de donde provenía, solo sabía que estaba dentro de él. ¿Cabeza o pecho? Quizá en su garganta, no encontró la respuesta por más que pensara, dedico unos momentos de atención a cada una de las posibles partes de su cuerpo pero ninguna parecía estar mal y a la vez todas parecían estarlo, entonces una idea aparentemente descabellada cruzo su cabeza, aunque no parecía tener nada de cordura, esa parecía ser la razón más posible, aun así se mantenía dudoso…no era posible que su propia alma estuviese sufriendo ¿o sí?

҉2 horas después҉

Takeru se encontraba inconsciente a un grado mayor que el simple hecho de estar dormido, aun así el ruido del cielo desgarrándose fue capaz de despertarlo haciendo que abriera sus ojos repentinamente deseosos de saber que ocurría en el exterior por esto mismo su vista demoro unos segundos en aclarar suficientemente su visión para siquiera notar que se encontraba en su habitación, seguramente había sido llevado a ella por su hermano quien no pudo haber llegado en mejor momento a su casa. Continuando con el dilema de tk, al no poder enfocar su vista decidió cerrar nuevamente sus ojos reprimiendo el deseo saber con certeza donde se encontraba, aun sintiéndose en esa cama muy acostumbrado lo mejor sería verlo con sus propios ojos, como por el momento esa opción no estaba disponible optó entonces por prestar atención a su oído, entonces noto el constante goteo de una ligera lluvia, lo cual era raro pues hace unos momentos lo había desertado un relámpago.

Decidió no pensar más en eso y se concentró en la fuerte corazonada que había tenido justo antes de desmayarse, sin duda estaba preocupado por alguien, no era su hermano pues lo había visto hace unos minutos, eso quería creer, tampoco era su madre o su padre, estaba seguro de eso, entonces ¿quién podría ser?...kari.

La respuesta cruzo fugazmente su conciencia aterrándolo nuevamente, con mucho esfuerzo consiguió ponerse de pie y caminar directamente hacia el teléfono para poder comunicarse con kari, une vez rente al aparato levando pesadamente la bocina e intento marcar inútilmente el numero pues a cada intento un error en la combinación se presentaba, lo cual era raro ya que tk conocía perfectamente ese número.

Cada vez que concluía un intento de marcar, una molesta voz señalaba que ese número y a la vez pedía amablemente que intentara de nuevo, y así lo hizo, intento una y otra vez, sus manos temblorosas no ayudaban.

Fue hasta el décimo intento en el que logro seguir correctamente el orden del número telefónico, solo para escuchar la misma molesta voz pero ahora decía una frase que le alteraba incluso más —no hay servicio—fue entonces cuando Takeru no resistió mas y lanzo ese molesto aparato notablemente molesto causando un gran desastre acompañado de un estruendoso ruido, y fue el mismo ruido el que alerto a matt sobre el estado actual de tk, seguramente por eso unos momentos después había aparecido en su cuarto.

—no te preocupes…todo saldrá bien—esas pequeña frase logro desconcertarlo mas seguramente matt estaba al tanto de cosas que Takeru no se imaginaba.

* * *

**no se que tal les esta pareciendo la historia lo dejare a su criterio, pero lo que si me gustaría que opinaran es sobre la forma en que narro,me ayudarían mucho.**

**intentare actualizar cada semana **

**gracias por leer :)**


End file.
